


Taking the Prize

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Legolas decides he wants Kili for himself, M/M, Sexual References, Thranduil and Kili flirt, everyone wants the dwarf, it's horny, really horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: After watching Thranduil flirt with Kili and getting no where, Legolas decides he's going to get Kili himself.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Kíli, Thranduil/Kili
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Taking the Prize

A toss of his hair was always followed by him stretching out his hand and squeezing the king’s arm. Thranduil never discouraged the dwarf from touching him. No, in fact he embraced it. He would wrap his hand around Kili’s and squeeze it gently or he’d brush his hand against Kili’s face. 

Legolas scoffed and rolled his eyes as he watched from the other end of the room, neither of them noticed that he walked in which wasn’t surprising. The two of them were often like this, so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice anyone else, to the point the elf prince was more surprised to find them not flirting with each other when they were in the same room.

It was sad really, watching the dwarf prince try so hard to end up in the elven king’s bed. He would gain nothing from sleeping with his father except someone’s lap to sit in every once in a while. Legolas couldn’t help but shudder at the thought. His father? With a dwarf? There was a strange feeling in Legolas’ stomach. It felt like his lunch wanted to come back up—he felt _sick_. 

Legolas clutched at his stomach just as a voice called out, “Legolas are you alright?” Thranduil was now looking at him with concern plastered on his face—the dwarf was still staring at his father in adoration. Pathetic. 

“I am alright. I was just here to report back on the morning patrol but if you are busy…” 

Thranduil smiled and removed his hand from Kili’s, “We are not busy, right Prince Kili?”

Kili shook his head no but when he turned his head to look back at Legolas, there was anger in his eyes as if he had, in fact, interrupted something. Or, the possibility of something. 

Legolas stepped further in so he wouldn’t have to shout across the room and filled his father in on what was reported. He watched though, as his father placed his hand on the dwarf’s knee and slowly trailed it up Kili’s thigh. The dwarf’s face turned bright red and he tried to shove Thranduil’s hand off of him but the king kept his hand in place--there was a small smirk on his face. 

Part of him wondered how long this weird little foreplay flirting thing would last. Why doesn’t his father just get the dwarf into his bed and be done with it? It would save him from embarrassing situations such as these. 

The other part of him likes to think he knows his father. He wouldn’t fuck the dwarf. He’s probably just having fun and loving the attention the dwarf gives him. Sleeping with the dwarf would be risky. One wrong move and Kili would tell King Thorin that the elves are evil and no good and they must start a war to the right the wrongs they’ve done. But Legolas doesn’t know Kili. He has no idea if the dwarf would be that vindictive because he didn’t get fucked the way he wanted. Maybe he would start a war because the elf king wouldn’t sleep with him. It might be for the good of the kingdom that his father sleeps with him—that was an unsettling thought. 

Once again his father pulled him out his thoughts, “Legolas, if you are done I think it’s best you leave us now. I’m sure you have better things to do than stare into space.”

Legolas was quick to turn red. Just how lost in thought was he? With a nod he said, “I will take my leave. Goodnight Ada, Prince Kili.”

As soon he stopped talking, all of Thranduil's attention was back on Kili as if he hadn’t even been there. He wanted to laugh but instead he remained silent as he walked back to the door. He didn’t leave quite yet. Curiosity got the better of him so he lingered at the doorway. Thranduil wasted no time twirling a lock of Kili’s hair around his finger and leaning in, just slightly.

Legolas couldn’t see the dwarf’s face but he couldn’t help but wonder how he looked right now. Was he blushing? Smirking? Biting his lip? He couldn’t take not knowing so he decided it was time to leave the room. The last thing he heard was his father's voice saying, “I’m lucky to call you mine, Prince Kili.”

Legolas felt that stomach unpleasant feeling in his stomach again. He wasn’t sure why but he knew he had to get to the dwarf first. 

—

Legolas became obsessed with thoughts of the dwarf. He wasn’t sure why Kili suddenly became the center of his attention but he couldn’t get the dwarf out of this head. He wondered if he could get the dwarf to smile and blush just by touching his hair. He wondered if his hair was soft after being washed with elven shampoos and being brushed through with elven oils. He also wondered if Kili’s dark brown hair would look pretty curled around his pale finger. 

Legolas wanted to know what the dwarf’s beard felt against his hands when cupping his face. He wanted to know how the dwarf’s beard would feel against his face as he kissed him. Would it be soft or coarse? Would it tickle? Would it leave his face red like it had been burned? The more pressing question was how would it feel between his thighs as Kili licked and sucked at the pale skin? 

He sucked in a breath as he thought about it. He needed the answers to his questions. The only problem was that Kili paid him no attention. If they were in the same room as the king, Kili was drooling over him. On the rare occasion they were alone, Kili never said much and never looked at him. This fact didn’t irritate Legolas until he decided he wanted the dwarf and he wasn’t sure how to go about getting his attention. If his father was spending all of his time flirting with the dwarf and, presumably, not getting anywhere, maybe he would just _ask_.

—

Kili was sitting in the garden on one of the benches in the shade. He was engrossed in whatever book he was reading and didn’t notice that someone had walked up. It seemed to be a trend for Kili, not noticing things, and Legolas figured that’s why the king's advances were ignored—they weren’t noticed. Legolas was sure to be noticed.

Legolas walked up to Kili and pulled the book out the dwarf’s hands and flipped through it, “Poetry? How dull. Why not read something else?”

The look on the dwarf’s face was downright murderous. Legolas couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Can’t you bother someone else, your highness?” Kili asked him.

Legolas closed the book and sat down next to Kili before handing the book back, “But I’ve decided you’re so much fun to bother.”

The dwarf rolled his eyes and scoffed, rubbing at the book cover as if somehow Legolas got it dirty when he touched it, “Now I’ve lost where I was. Whatever will I do?”

“You were on page 112. The wind blows, the sun shines, and the Earth turns but none are as wondrous as you.”

Kili looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “Are you quoting the poem that was on the page or are you flirting with me?”

Perhaps the dwarf wasn’t as oblivious as he thought.

“Why can't it be both?” And to get his point across, Legolas placed his hand on Kili’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. Legolas half expected the dwarf to move away but instead he moved in closer to the point their thighs were pressed together. The heat from their pressed together thighs was already intoxicating. Legolas couldn’t help but wonder how warm it would be once their bodies were pressed together, naked and panting and one. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Legolas began. 

He was quickly interrupted by Kili retorting with, “I didn’t think you knew how to do that, my prince.”

Legolas let out amused snort, “I don’t, I admit. However, as I was saying, I was thinking about how you sleeping with my father wouldn’t do much for you.” Kili turned bright red and quickly looked away from the elf. Legolas found it amusing how embarrassed the dwarf was.

“Sleeping with the prince though… That would get you somewhere.”

Kili quickly looked back at him, shock plain on his face, “Are you propositioning me?”

Legolas tilted his head to the side, slightly confused at how this was even a question, “Obviously.”

The dwarf let out a scoff but started looking Legolas up and down, as if considering what he said. Without a word, Kili launched himself at Legolas and pressed their lips together. He was quick to make his way into Legolas’ lap and wrap his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss best he could. Legolas wasted no time wrapping his arms around Kili’s waist, holding the dwarf in place. In all the ways he considered this going, this was not one of his imagined scenarios. He definitely wasn’t disappointed. Once Kili finally pulled back, Legolas took in his flushed face and kiss bruised lips--he looked wrecked and it only made him want Kili more. 

“If you really want me, my prince, I promise I’ll be really good for you,” Kili was looking at Legolas through his eyelashes and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in. Legolas couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again. He let his hands wander down Kili’s back, not stopping till they were on his ass, squeezing slightly. It wasn’t so much a want at this point as a _need_. 

“I’m sure you will, Prince Kili. And I’ll give you everything you need.”


End file.
